Fast and furious 7 fanficton
by StevenTime12
Summary: Fast and furious 7 but with Suki in the mix
1. Hans funeral and the plan

A.n this fanfiction follows the story of fast and furious 7 but I have added Suki from 2fast 2furious back into the mix

Hans funeral was like any other funeral dull and upsetting his family were all there to say goodbye Dominic torreto the leader of his team, Brian O'Connor the ex cop, Roman Pearce, tej Parker and to Roman's surprise Suki.

As Hans funeral drew to a close Dom left in his car in a hurry both Brian and Suki noticed this but before anyone could move a group of soldiers approached them. " Brian O'Connor, Roman Pearce, tej Parker and suki" the leader asked gesturing the group. "Who's asking?" Roman responds the man shows him a peice of paper " oh shit covert ops I..I am so sorry man it's just that we just had a funeral and we're on edge and ... Ow!" Roman said as Suki smacked him round the back of his head earning a snicker from Brian. "So what you want us for?" tej asked

Timeskip

The team huddled around a board wondering how to rescue the hacker Ramsey. Roman demands to lead and devises a plan to hit Ramsey's convoy on the most secure spot on the mountain at which point letty Ortiz arrives and talks to dom Brian grins at the two. Dom then announces what he wants done to the cars with tej replying that the armour will slow him down " this time it's not just about being fast ... it's about being strong"

Timeskip

The group were sitting in their cars inside a big plane Dom in his demon love child, Brian in his subraru, letty in her dodge charger, tej and suki in the Jeep and Roman in his Chevrolet. The group could hear Roman muttering things over the radio " are you freaking out Roman?" Suki teased "no" came his reply "yeah you are" replied tej " I said no" respond Roman "listen man it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings if you need to cry just go ahead and cry" tej said earning laughs from Suki, Brian and Letty "as your friend you know I'm concerned about your well being which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment" tej continued " yo can you just chill out man?" Roman responded in an irritated voice tej laughed as mister nobodys voice was heard " I've seen some crazy shit Dom but this really could make some waves, so let's just try to keep it as low key as possible" Dom smirked and responded " don't I always?" Mr nobody replied " I tell you what you knock it down a couple of notches this time and I swap out my Belgian for a keg of corona" Brian and Letty smiled at the idea. " You'd be doing yourself a favour there Dom replied "can someone just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing?" Came Roman's panicked voice "come on ROM this is your plan you Gotta embrace it" Brian responded chuckling "no this was not my plan" Roman retorted

Suddenly an alarm rang out makeing Roman more scared everyone heard a thump as the back ramp opened up


	2. Plane dive and saving Ramsey pt1

"oh yeah here we go game time" Brian announced as everyone started up their car engines.

"Roman you need some fresh air?, Because your about to get a whole lot of it" came Suki's voice.

"Okay here we go" thundered Dom's voice and with that he reversed out of the plane.

"Just when you didn't think it could get any better huh?" Brian said before reversing after Dom.

A faint "oh shit" was heard as Letty and tej followed Brian "whoo now we're moving" Brian said as the cars plummeted downwards "everyone good, everyone make it out?" Brian asked. Roman muttered a response of it not being for him " hey ROM talk to me" Brian called "I can't do it" came Romans reply "the hell you can't throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now" Brian ordered "I can't do it listen to what I'm saying I'll stay with the pilot" Roman said back. Letty intevined saying "your running out of time the chute is guided by GPS you don't have to do anything" Dom had enough and called out to tej and Suki "on it boss" came Suki's response "listen guys I'm sorry to let you all down" came Romans voice "no we're sorry to let you down" Suki responded "wha.?" Roman said just before his car jerked backwards "tej,Suki what are you doing "fuuuuuck" Roman screamed defening the others radios "tej,Suki I hate you both" he screamed.

"Get ready ground is coming fast" Brian called above Romans screaming.

"Come on baby come on" Letty said, Suki held tejs arm as the car got closer to the ground suddenly Dom's car shot upwards as his chute was deployed, Brian then deployed his chute quickly followed by Letty and tej. Dom released his chute and bounced on the ground quickly followed by the others except Roman "touchdown baby" Letty called as the cars joined formation. "Car check call in" everyone apart from Roman was accounted for "hello what about me please get me out of here no the trees shit" Roman called "oh shit" Brian said watching Roman drift towards the trees "sit tight Roman we will come back for you" Dom said a bit of laughter in his voice "this is not the plan"Roman cried Brian snickered at Romans misfortune.

The group drove along the road when Mr nobody spoke up "all right you got one chance to hit them here Dom if you miss they'll make it to there black site and they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey, the device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone for good" Dom replied grumpily "that ain't gonna happen" Mr nobody responded "I'll see you at the pick up". The convoy came into view as they turned a corner "Ramsey will be in the bus" came Brian's voice " let's do this" Letty responded suddenly the rear cars formed a moving road block and the two jeeps opened their rear doors to revel guns "oh shit" tej said. The guns fired causing Dom and Brian to swerve to the sides "tej shield" came Dom's voice "on the way" responded tej driving forward deflecting bullets "formation" came Dom's voice as the other cars went behind tej "bullet proof baby can't touch this"tej said before Suki hit his arm "punch it" bellowed Dom's voice as each car bumped into the one in front of it before pushing tejs Jeep into the cars in front sending them out of control "yh smack that ass" yelled Suki as they drove next to the bus. tej went one side whilst Brian went the other both boys fired a shell onto the back of the bus suddenly the side panels raised up revealing cannons "tej rolled up his Window just before the cannons fired but the force was enough to send him and Brian off road "those aren't guns those are freaking cannons" Suki yelled "armour piercing rounds" tej added as a round any though the window seconds after tej had moved his head. They managed to get back on the road as Dom and Letty set up for a harpoon shot "hook them up" Dom said as he and Letty took aim before firing harpoons into the bus "Brian,Suki blow it" Dom said they both pressed the detonators before Dom and Letty braked pulling the back of the bus clean off which hurtled into a persuing vehicle "Brian your up" Dom called. Brian forced his windscreen off as tej lined up behind Brian's car "little closer guys" Brian called tej pushed forward and Brian was able to jump on just as his car veered off to the side a few seconds later an enemy soldier was thrown off the bus Brian continued to fight whilst the others followed the bus suddenly more cars appeared behind them and started firing. Brian appeared at the back of the bus with a woman who must have been Ramsey and beckoned Dom forward they had a small argument before Brian pushed Ramsey onto Dom's car suddenly out of nowhere another vehicle slammed into Dom's car the others could only watch as Dom and the mystery driver slammed into each other with Ramsey clinging to Dom's car. Brian was so focused on what was going on in front of him he didn't realise that someone was behind him until they pulled him back into the bus. Dom got annoyed and finally got Ramsey into the car before pushing the other car off road telling the others to stay with Brian as the people chasing them followed Dom offroad.


	3. Saving Ramsey pt 2 and Abu Dhabi

As Dom and the other cars drove offroad Letty and tej continued to follow the bus in hopes of helping Brian. As they followed the bus one of the enemy soldiers pulled out an RPG Letty attempted to drive away but another car blocked her next to the bus just as the RPG owner was about to shoot her car his own car was propelled off the cliff by a barage of gunfire from the cannons inside the bus "oh shit" Suki said as the car exploded

suddenly the bus started swerving all over the road "something must have happened to the driver" tej said "why did he keep driving in the first place?" Suki asked "headphones probably" replied tej the bus kept going before being tipped onto its side the henchman then jumped out and ran off the bus skidded to a halt tetering on the edge of a cliff. Letty and tej stopped "now what?" Asked tej Letty didn't say anything she just watched the bus, waiting, the bus started to tip then Letty raced forward putting the car into a drift as the bus tipped out of sight the car continued for a second before stopping throwing Brian on the ground, both tej and Suki breathed a sigh of relief as Brian got up and entered Letty's car.

The group set off to find Dom, Ramsey and Roman when over the radio they heard Dom's voice "Roman get back to the others" Roman responded a second later "what about you?" Dom said "don't worry about me" soon enough Roman found the others and they went looking for Dom and Ramsey, with the help of a tracking device tej had installed into each car they were able to locate Dom's wrecked car at the bottom of a mountain "looks like our demon love child worked" tej said "that is one way down a mountain... Where's Ramsey" Brian asked.

Time skip

"Hello kitty is awake" Letty said sarcastically. "She doesn't look like a hacker to me...ow" Roman said getting hit round the back of the head by tej "then what do hackers look like?" Tej asked "not like that they have weird glasses, pimples from drinking soda...Ow" Roman said being hit by Suki this time "how you feeling?, Hit your head?, Nauseous?, ears ringing?, No?" Brian asked Ramsey "where's my shoe?" Ramsey asked "it flew off during the crash, if you experience any of those symptoms let me know okay?" Brian said. Ramsey nodded "I don't know whether to thank you for rescuing me or kick your ass for throwing me off a cliff" Ramsey said to Dom. Suki instantly felt Letty tense up "thank us or kick out ass?" Dom said almost smiling Letty relaxed a little bit "how about you tell us where that device is?" He asked "I mailed it to a friend in Abu Dhabi" Ramsey replied "that was easy that other team would have tortured you for that information" Brian said. Ramsey looked at Brian "I didn't trust them I trust you" she said Letty laughed "now why would you trust us? you barley know us" she said to Ramsey "I know enough, ex cop military or something similar the way you took out those guys shows training, tech guy offended by the hacker remark, naturally, assistant tech girl helps out with tech and other items when the tech guy is stuck or busy, alpha, Mrs alpha, Joker" Ramsey said "wrong double alpha the man candy aye...ow" Roman said "sit your candy ass down" Suki said sitting back down "the disrespect is real around here" grumbled Roman "life is binary zeros and ones only two things keep a group like this together fear or loyalty and I don't see a drop of fear among you guys" Ramsey explained "very impressive just one thing they are not married" tej said "she's so off your just going to roll with it?" Roman complained "your saying there can't be a double alpha in a group" he continued Brian nodded "you work for us government?" Ramsey asked "no But we have similar interests" Suki replied "tej call it in we're going to the middle East" Dom said walking off

Timeskip

The guys sat at a beach stand whilst the girls were doing other things "it's hotter than I thought it'd be"Roman said staring at the sea "we are in a desert" tej responded "I ain't talking about the weather" Roman cut in. Ramsey emerged from the water "reminds me of James bond" muttered Brian "now that is a woman worth falling out of a plane for" tej said "get out of their man I got dibs already" Roman said "dibs?, Really?,are you in forth grade?" Tej asked "can you just get out of their man?" Roman said slightly irritated "what it's a free market" tej responded also annoyed "get out I said" Roman shot back "rock, paper, scissors for her" tej replied" suddenly they were both hit round the back of their heads by Suki who had heard the whole thing which caused Brian to laugh and both boys to grin she then sat in tejs lap teasing him with her red bikini "you two are idiots" Letty said Dom glanced at her taking in her stunning apprerance and pink bikini he smiled, Suki was suspicious but before she could say anything "I tried to call dibs on Ramsey two years ago , her knee, my balls two hours of agony trust me you don't wanna do that and any way you got this lady in your lap" a man said finishing by gesturing to tej and Suki "hello safar" Ramsey said joining the group and hugging him which earned a dirty look from Roman


	4. the princes party

Timeskip

Brian,Roman and Suki entered the elevator leading to the party "so after this is done do you want to go back to mine so I can help you take that dress of?" Roman asked Suki who responded by punching him in the nuts, Roman doubled in pain and looked at Brian who only smirked and shrugged his shoulders before walking out of the elevator with Suki as Roman limped after them.

A short while later Dom and Letty arrived, the group silently switched on there earpieces and Romans voice instantly came through "your telling me they party like this all day every day I'm going to have to move out here" Suki quietly responded "you'll be doing all of us a favour" Brian and tej snickered at her remark before Dom interrupted " how we looking tej? " We're almost ready but we must move in sync if we are going to pull this off"

Dom and Brian discreetly moved towards the vault where the car was parked as Letty vanished from the balcony leaving Roman and Suki to cause a distraction, Roman went and got hold of a girl and dragged her to the speaker to wish her happy birthday whilst Suki pretend to claim he was drunk this went on for a few minutes until security came to apprehend them just as they were about to be grabbed Letty and a bodyguard crashed onto the DJ booth stunning everyone Suki instantly went to help her with Roman following.

Suddenly a red lykan hypersport came crashing through the vault doors before stopping then the elevator opened up and deckard Shaw walked out fireing gun shots into the ceiling sending the guests panicking and fleeing, Suki and Roman helped Letty out but Suki stopped and watched Dom drive the car around the room hitting Shaw before driving out the window with Brian yelling "car's don't fly"

Eventually the group met at the getaway van waiting for Dom and Brian who eventually arrived from the 3rd tower "what happened,did you get it?" Ramsey asked " yh the car's gone but we got the speed drive" Dom responded with Brian handing Ramsey the speed drive


	5. The final battle and goodbye Brian

The team traveled back to Los Angeles after Brian and Dom failed to catch Shaw and Mr nobody got shot the team returned to Los Angeles for the final show down

Dom returned to his home whilst everyone else went to a garage to prepare for the attack Brian called Mia to tell her he'll see her soon before getting into his car along with Ramsey and Suki and stared driving with Roman and tej behind him who were followed by Letty "I don't know why we gotta keep driving around like this, why can't we just pull over somewhere in a bunker or something?" Roman asked "because it doesn't work like that we gotta stick close to the bad guys to hack them but mobile enough not to get shot" tej replied suddenly Suki called out "there here" Letty asked "how many car's" tej quickly responded "none and that's the problem" "OK let's break in 3...2...1 NOW" Brian called over the speaker, Roman and tej went one direction, Letty went another whilst Brian went straight forward with the helicopter following him

"I think we lost the chopper" Ramsey said just as trucks in front started honking and moving out of the way "we have bigger problems" Suki called out spotting a drone in front Brian quickly pressed a button allowing the car to hide under a truck but they had to move as the drone started shooting the trucks cargo they escaped for a few minutes when a cop car entered the chase trying to stop them. Suddenly a missile was launched at them "oh shit" Brian exclaimed narrowly dodgeing the missile which hit the pursuing cop car "football's hot we need the latteral ROM where are you" Brian called into the radio "running back chargeing in" came the response "meet us on 3rd and spring" Suki called "you got it baby" tej responded

"I'm halfway there" Ramsey said "grab your computer get in the window now" Brian said urgently he then put the car into a 360 handbrake turn as Suki helped Ramsey out of the window into the other car whilst simultaneously climbing into the front seat seconds later her and Brian dived out of the doors as the car blew up seconds after they got out they quickly ran away from the street so the drone wouldn't go for them

Timeskip

Brian and Suki were running through the streets when tej came through there walkie talkie "if you can get to one of those towers we can reroute the signal manually and get the job done" Brian respond "we're on it" before heading towards one of the buildings. Quickly entering they started racing up through the floors "there's a service elevator past the maintenance sector it'll take you directly to the repeater you guys gotta hurry" tej said over the radio just as people burst in through the window and started shooting Suki ducked under a low door and watched Brian lay down cover fire before rolling along a low trolley into the room as she shut the door behind him the two quickly ran to the stairs and started running up them just as they got to the top the henchman kiet attacked them disarming Brian which resulted in a all 3 fighting before Suki got kicked into the wall opposite the door and Brian being kicked into the door with kiet adding his weight making the door come lose and go sliding down the stairs "Brian" Suki helped rushing as fast as she could down the stairs

Brian met her halfway stating that kiet wasn't a problem any more they quickly rushed back up to the roof "we're at the repeater" Suki called "just plug Brian's phone into the base and Ramsey will be back online" tej responded "Ramsey go" Brian called "we're back in we have got god's eye back" Ramsey said

Timeskip

The crew arrive at the garage Dom is at just as Doms charger crashes to the ground and Hobbs blows up the chopper the team quickly rush to doms aid trying to help him when Letty realises she's married to Dom surprising everyone except Suki who had figured out something was between them as Letty confessed she rembered everything Dom awoke making everyone relived and hug each other as emergency services arrived

Timeskip

The team took time away gathered on a beach celebrating being together

"What you nudgeing me for" Roman asked Suki "close your mouth for 2 seconds and open your eyes" she said Roman looked at Brian and Mia playing with there son "beautiful" he said "that's where he belongs" Letty added " home... Where he's always belonged" Dom finished ", things are going to be different now" tej said everyone watched them before Dom got up to walk away "aren't you going to say goodbye?" Ramsey asked Dom. He gave a sad smile before answering "it's never Goodbye" he then walked away and got into his car and drove away Brian came to the others " where's he going?" No-one had a clue. Brian was about to follow but stopped to speak to everyone before he went

" Roman you are my best friend and I appreciate you sticking with me these past years when I should have all those years ago" he said to Roman before giving him a hug

"Tej thanks for supporting me during my time in Miami and I will always help you if you ever need me" he then hugged tej

"Ramsey I don't know you very well but I am glad to know you and I hope you will help Suki keep Roman in line" he then hugged her

"Suki I'm happy to have met you again and I hope you find love with tej and help keep Roman in line" he then hugged her

"Letty I'm happy to be your brother in law and I hope to see you again but please keep Dom alive for me?" She nodded and hugged her before he ran to his car to find Dom the group remained and saved him off until his car vanished around the bend


End file.
